youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Patar1441
This interview was conducted on October 28, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Patar1441 is a YouTuber with over 7,300 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered Youtube a long time ago when I was a youngin, around 2006-7. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * The first video I remember watching is probably the “Charlie bit me” video. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * The first Youtuber I was a fan of is an interesting one. I actually don’t really have favorites. It’s a life rule I live by. With that being said the YouTuber that I watch the most as of right now would have to be Casey Neistat. Hes very creative with the content he makes. Q4: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * I influenced myself to make youtube videos. If you were an original sub to Patar1441 you would have seen that my first videos were edits of family vacations. I wanted to learn how to edit videos so those were my practice ones that I uploaded to YouTube. I eventually started making gaming videos with the idea that no one would care enough to watch them or follow me! Q5: How did you come up with your YouTube channel name Patar1441? * So my childhood nickname was Patar, (Spongebob reference) and before I started making videos I regurarly made accounts with the handle Patar1441. Q6: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * No comment. Q7: How long have you played video games? * I have played video games for a large portion of my life. My first console was the original xbox that I got for Christmas one year. The first xbox game I played was the orginal Halo. The good old days before multiplayer and your friends would have to come over and play split-screen Q8: What's your favorite game? * My favorite game at the moment would be a tie between Cities: Skylines and GTA V. Q9: What's your favorite game to record? * My favorite game to record would be cities skylines. The reason I chose this is because its such a relaxing game. You aren’t pressured to do sick, out of this world crazy moves or stunts that you would have to do with other games. For this reason I only stream CS because it allows me to have more conversations with my fans while I stream! Q10: Do you play games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * In my free time I like to create creative cities (in CS) that may not be liked by others because of the weird design. The cities that I build when I record don’t portray the creative side of me because there is only so much you can do in a 20-30 minute time period, so that leads to rushing the city. Q11: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Currently my favorite YouTuber is Casey Neistat, but lately the ETC Show is becoming a recurring channel I go to! Q12: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * I don’t have a favorite or least favorite video I have uploaded. Obviously not all videos are created equally and some are less entertaining that others, so I would say my least favorite videos are the ones you can definitely tell are crap. (Not my best work, definitely not proud of them either) Q13: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * My favorite part about having a YouTube channel would definitely be the fans. I know its very cliché to say, but I wouldn’t be doing it if it weren’t from the awesome fans that I have. Q14: You currently have over 6,300 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I honestly didn’t set out in the YouTube world looking for subs. 6,300 is a crazy number of people that subscribe to content that I have made! Q15: You currently have uploaded 687 videos. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Looking back at it 687 videos is quite a bit, and I would have never guessed I would have made that many! Q16: Currently your most viewed video has over 49,700 views. Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * 49,000 views is quite a bit, but compared to other videos on YouTube, that’s change. But then again you only get as many views as the quality you put into your videos, so its understandable that I only have that many views. Q17: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * No comment. Q18: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * My lifetime subscriber goal was honestly 100. I know that’s a very low goal and I should shoot for the stars, but I really enjoy talking to my subs that want to talk to me and I’m afraid that if I grow too big that I won’t be able to do that anymore! Q19: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions like PAX or VidCon? * I actually attended PAX East 2016, but sadly I don’t have enough of a fan base to actually care about doing a meetup, so I don’t think I will be going to PAX East 2017 although it’s an awesome convention if anyone is interested! Q20: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * My advice to anyone looking to make YouTube videos would be to definitely focus on quality and not quantity. You can have 1,000 videos out there that flood YouTube, but if they are all low quality you won’t get a returning sub. Q21: What is the future for you and your channel? * So, the future for my channel is complicated. As most of my subs know, I am currently in school away from home so I am trying to focus on my academics. That being said I am not done with YouTube officially, I am just taking a hiatus. Q22: Have you ever done a interview before? * I have never done an interview before! This is cool. Thanks for interviewing me. Category:YouTube Interviews